Resident Evil Outbreak
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When an unfortunate incident occurs at Raccoon High School a lone student teams up with a unit of S.T.A.R.S. to uncover the truth as to what happened, and also figure out how the Umbrella Corporation is involved. Updated and improved.
1. Chapter 1

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 1 of my Resident Evil series first story, I have updated and hopefully improved it, so I'm now reuploading, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: UNUSUAL CIRCUMSTANCES<strong>

_The year is 2002._

_The Umbrella Corporation, which was founded on the 31st of July 1988, is now the largest pharmaceutical company in the world with branches in every country and over a million employees._

_Their pharmaceutical company image is a mere front however for their real purpose, the experimentation of viral weaponry, more than half the people who work for Umbrella are unaware of this fact however as only a select few are given the liberty to know._

_By 3rd of September 2002 the Umbrella Corporation had produced several samples of their greatest creation yet, the T-Virus or Tyrant Virus to give it its full name._

_This virus was suppose to reanimate dead bodies by enhancing the electrical currents that remained in the body after death, there was just one problem, it brought the dead back to life, but they were no different from mindless zombies, acting on predatory instinct and seeking human flesh for sustenance. The virus was kept under lockdown in one of the Umbrella labs beneath their main base of operations Raccoon City. The lab was vast and had a main entrance that could only be reached by those who knew of its location and two secret entrances, one that was now destroyed and another that was located in a storeroom in Raccoon High School._

_On this date, there was an incident, the secret door was opened, the virus got out, and infected almost everyone, those that weren't infected were soon forced to fight for survival as the school doors were sealed shut and various dogs that had been infected were outside looking to feed on any who left. Our story begins in the midst of this outbreak and one survivor's journey that would change the fate of Umbrella and its viruses forever._

It was midday, and Raccoon City High School was unusually quiet, on all three floors of the school, nobody could be seen moving, except for one student in a third floor classroom. He lay unconscious, but soon awoke and stood up slowly, rubbing his head and groaning. The student's name was Kyle Harvey, a sixteen year old Caucasian male who stood a five foot five inches and weighed fifty-eight kilograms, making him ever so slightly underweight. Kyle had short reddish brown hair and hazel eyes; he was currently dressed in a simple pair of denim jeans, a plain white T-shirt, white socks and black trainers. Kyle looked around, confused at how quiet everything was.

'_What__'__s __going __on, __where __is __everybody__'_ He thought confused before grabbing his head.

'_Damn my head, what happened, I must've fainted but then what'._

Realizing he wasn't going to get his answers just standing where he was he walked over to the door and left the classroom.

He looked around the school corridor and noticed that even it was deserted, just then he noticed what looked like a large dark stain on the floor, next to the door leading into the next classroom. He knelt down and examined it.

'_What __the, __is __this...blood__' _He thought panicked at the thought of someone losing this much blood.

Just then a noise within the classroom got his attention, trembling with fear he slowly opened the door, and hell was unleashed. A man was lying on the ground; he looked to be around thirty-eight, six foot five in height and weighed sixty-nine point five kilograms, he was completely bald with black eyes and wearing a black uniform of sorts. It consisted of black tactical pants, a black shirt with some sort of insignia on one of the sleeves, black fingerless gloves and black boots. Next to him was another man, kneeling and...Eating into the first man's stomach. Kyle watched in horror and shock as the kneeling man reached up, without pausing in his eating, and tore the lying man's head off.

'_What __the __hell, __that__'__s __impossible, __how __can __this...__' _Kyle's terrified thoughts froze when the kneeling man turned towards him, _'__No, __it __can__'__t __be, __Mr. __Dillon,__why __is __he__'__._

Mr Dillon was one of Kyle's teacher's, however looking at him now Kyle noticed that his skin looked decayed and there was a glazed look in his eyes. He then noticed that Mr Dillon was lumbering towards him, arms outstretched, in a panic Kyle turned and ran as fast as he could

He yanked the door open; Mr. Dillon was right behind him.

"Get down!" A female voiced yelled, Kyle dropped to the ground.

He heard what sounded like a gun being cocked and then the woman's voice.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot" She called out, authority in her voice, the man did not heed her.

The woman waited another couple of seconds before firing a shot, right at the heart; Mr. Dillon flinched but then continued to advance.

"What the hell?" The woman questioned, shocked, "That's impossible, that was a direct hit".

Glaring she fired two shots, one striking the shoulder and the other the head, finally Mr Dillon fell to the ground, twitched slightly and then lay dead. Kyle slowly got to his feet and finally got a good look at his rescuer. She looked to be about twenty five, stood at five foot nine inches tall, weighed sixty-five point five kilograms and had straight shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She was dressed in a pair of blue tactical pant, a blue shirt with the same insignia on the sleeve as the man he had seen earlier, black fingerless gloves and black boots. Kyle finally recognized the insignia as belong to the S.T.A.R.S. branch of the Raccoon City police department, the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, they were considered the best within the police force. The woman walked over to the man lying on the ground, Kyle noticed that he too was a member of S.T.A.R.S. the woman examined him and then sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Mark" She said sadly, Kyle slowly walked over to her.

"I, um...you saved me, thanks" He said gratefully.

She smiled up at him "To Protect and Serve. So who are you?"

"Kyle Harvey, I'm a student here" Kyle explained as the woman nodded before introducing herself "Melissa Henderson, I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team".

There was a slight pause and then Kyle couldn't take it any longer.

"What is going on here, why was Mr. Dillon acting like that, where is everybody?" Kyle burst out in desperation.

Melissa sighed before explaining, "It's unknown, something happened here about an hour ago, people have been acting crazy, eating those they come across, other weird creatures have shown up and dog's have been acting crazy too".

Melissa paused and then continued. "We were inserted to figure out what happened, with those dogs blocking the entrance we were inserted onto the roof via helicopter. I was supposed to meet with Mark Graham, him over there, but now this has happened".

Kyle nodded sadly.

Finally Melissa looked up at him.

"Look, there's no way to get you outta here" She said sadly "You're gonna have to come with me, for your safety"

She then reached down, removed Mark's gunbelt and handed it to Kyle, gun, clips and all.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to use one of these" She said matter of factly.

Kyle shook his head nervously and Melissa nodded.

"Look, you may be a civilian, but you're gonna need to use this to defend yourself," She explained. "Look it's simple, you just point and shoot, make sure you squeeze the trigger, not pull it, take careful aim, and have the safety on if you're not using it".

Kyle nodded and took the gunbelt and strapped it around his waist. He carefully checked the gun.

"Don't go blasting me by mistake" Melissa joked smiling, Kyle managed a tight smile.

Melissa then gave him a crash course in gun maintenance and soon he understood the basic workings of the gun, he then holstered the gun, checked he had all the ammo clips and then nodded. Melissa also nodded and then picked up her radio.

"Just a sec, I'll try and call the other S.T.A.R.S. members" She said before speaking into the radio, "James, Edward, can you hear me, please respond, over".

No reply, the radio responded with nothing but static. She sighed and strapped the radio back on its strap.

"Great" She said, "No luck".

Kyle looked around nervously.

"So, now what do we do" He asked, his voice shaking.

Melissa looked around.

"Let's try and get down to the second floor, maybe we'll have luck there" She said, "We'll have to get to the other end of the corridor, but those fire doors are closed, we'll have to find a different route".

Kyle nodded and they both decided to begin immediately.

There was another classroom to their left; it was connected to the classroom next to it which would lead to other end of the fire escape doors. They tried the door, it was unlocked, they entered and found a massacre, there were numerous dead bodies with various stages of decay, blood covered the walls.

"What the hell!" Kyle could barely articulate the words as he stared in shock at the room.

Melissa then realized that one of the men was out of place; he looked like a scientist of sorts, he was holding some sort of folder, Melissa picked it up and read the documents inside, while Kyle watched carefully for any of those crazies appearing. Melissa finished reading it and then turned to Kyle.

"Okay, it turns out that these crazies are the result of viral weapons" She explained, Kyle's eyes widened as she did so, "They've become some sort of zombies and one bite from them means you're infected too".

Kyle groaned but Melissa's next statement just made matters worse.

"They're nearly invincible, they do have a weak point but, that part of the note was drenched in blood" She said with a defeated sigh, "So we're outta luck there".

Kyle groaned, they felt they had nothing more to do here; they dropped the file and headed into the adjoining classroom.

They found themselves facing three of those 'zombies' mentioned in the file. They quickly drew their weapons and fired, the zombies fell to the ground but then got straight back up, they continued to fire until they fell again, this time they crawled along the ground towards the two. They fired at them again until finally the zombies stopped, twitched and lay, finally dead. However each zombie had taken ten bullets each to kill, they had both fired a whole clip and had to reload.

"This is ridiculous" Kyle moaned, shaking his head.

"I know, but we've gotta keep going" Melissa encouraged and they exited the classroom.

They were now back in corridor, on the other side of the fire doors. They walked over to the doors of the stairwell but found it was locked.

"Great, now what?" Melissa asked frustrated.

"We've gotta head for the Library on the other end of the corridor" Kyle stated, realizing something, "Any teacher has the key to the stairwell, but the librarian should be easy to find".

Melissa nodded in agreement and they prepared to head back through the classrooms, heading for the library, unaware that the nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so what do you think, is it better, please read and review please and let me know.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

The updated chapter two of my first Resident Evil story in my series, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Angel 1123: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
>Alex: Thanks, yes I knew about the Silent Hill reference, I put it in deliberately since I'm a fan of both series :)<br>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: YAWN<strong>

They entered the classroom where they had fought those 'zombies' and discovered something shocking.

"What the hell?" Kyle remarked confused, "Where did the bodies go?"

Melissa shook her head in disbelief, "This is impossible, how could they just disappear like that?"

They looked around, the pools of blood on the floor where still present but the bodies were gone, this was disconcerting but they had no time, they knew they had to hurry to the library. They needed to get down to the second floor and attempt to find Melissa's fellow S.T.A.R.S. members, Melissa was also concerned for Kyle's safety and determined to protect him. They entered the next classroom where the massacre had occurred, once again the bodies had disappeared, confused by this they continued on and left the classroom and re-entered the corridor where they had first met. The second set of fire doors blocked their direct route to the library; however the classroom that Kyle had woken up in had a connecting classroom that would enter the corridor on the other side of the fire doors. They entered the classroom Kyle had woke up in and hurried over to the connecting door, entering the next classroom. As soon as they entered they heard a now familiar groan, it was one of those 'zombies'.

They quickly aimed and fired at it, it took five shots before finally dropping dead. Melissa shook her head.

'_Great,__we__keep__wasting__ammo,__how__are__these__things__so__resilient__' _She thought frustrated.

Continuing on they left the classroom and found, to their surprise and horror, the 'zombies' from the previous classrooms had reappeared. They looked different however, their skin was more decayed and was now blood red, their hands now ended in sharp claws and they looked more aggressive than before. The 'zombies' then charged, they were faster than before too, panicked Kyle and Melissa fired at them, worried about their obviously increased resilience too. Kyle however noticed something, he had shot two of them, one of them the scientist, in the head, they had fallen and lay dead, two others had been shot in the heart and shoulder but were still approaching. Kyle fired at those two and shot them in the head, they fell down and didn't get back up, they were dead. Kyle now realized their weakness.

"Melissa!" He called out desperately, "Shot them in the head, that's their weakness".

Melissa nodded and shot the 'zombies' in the head, killing them. They reloaded and Kyle shook his head.

"This is ridiculous" He groaned, "We killed those things already, how could they have come back?"

"Wait a minute" Melissa realized, "The one we shot in the head earlier, it's not here".

"Huh" Kyle articulated, confused.

"Maybe that's why they've come back, because we didn't shot them in the head" She explained and Kyle also realized.

"Some sort of side effect of the viral weapon that hit them" He replied.

"Yeah" Melissa then nodded and continued, "Okay, from now on we shot them in the head, hopefully save ammo".

Kyle nodded in agreement, "Okay, let's go get that key" He said, finally calmed down.

They checked their guns were fully loaded and entered the library.

The library showed a scene of devastation, the lights were broken and it was only the daylight from the windows outside that lit up the library. There were several bodies lying around, they looked like they had been bitten by something with huge razor sharp fangs. The office where the Librarian worked was open; they could see him lying on the ground, also dead.

"The key should be in there" Kyle said with a sigh.

"Let's go" Melissa replied with a sympathetic smile, "I know it's hard but we've gotta get that key".

"Right" Kyle agreed nodding.

They began to walk towards the office, unaware that a large shadow loomed, watching them. They reached the door to the office when Melissa heard a cracking noise above them, she looked up and gasped.

"Kyle, move!" She yelled out and they both jumped back.

The shadow slammed down onto the ground where they had been only seconds ago and then revealed itself. It was a giant snake, at least ten times the size of a normal snake and obviously more aggressive; it had obviously been infected with the same viral agent as the other people in the school. They knew now they would have to fight it if they wanted to get their hands on the key. The snake hissed and immediately lunged forwards to attack with a bite, they jumped back, only narrowly avoiding its fangs, they ended up on opposite sides of the room, taking cover behind the bookcases. The snake slithered across the ground briefly before sliding up on top of a row of bookcases and crawling along them, the same row of bookcases Kyle was hiding behind. Melissa noticed this but Kyle didn't she quickly opened fire on it but her shots glanced off its tough hide.

"Kyle, look out, it's coming for you, over the bookcases!" She called out in desperation.

Kyle tensed, _'__Shit,__now__what__'_ He thought desperately, he then had an idea, '_That__'__s__it,__hope__this__works__'__._

Kyle then turned and, using all his strength he pushed the bookcase over, causing a domino effect, toppling the bookcases. The snake shrieked as it slammed into the ground but quickly recovered and straightened up, enraged.

It hissed and lunged towards Kyle, opening its mouth wide as if yawning, it was going to swallow him whole. Kyle panicked and unloading his entire clip into its mouth, surprisingly causing it to flinch and slither away up onto the hanging strip lights. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and quickly reloaded. It 'yawned' again and prepared to lunge at Melissa, she fired twice desperately, hitting it in the forehead which glanced off, and in the eye, partially blinding it but not stopping it. The monster lunged towards Melissa who unloaded her whole clip into its mouth causing it to flinch and then stop its attack, it slithered back to the door to the office and coiled up, taking a quick reprieve. Kyle took this chance to run over and take cover behind the same bookcase as Melissa, who had just finished reloading. Kyle fought to catch his breath and shook his head.

"This is bullshit!" He complained in frustration and anger, "How the hell are we supposed to kill this thing".

Melissa shook her head, "I shot it in the head twice, but it doesn't seem to have worked" She sighed, "It must have some other weakness".

Kyle glanced out at the snake, "We better figure it out quickly, that thing looks angry" He commented.

Melissa nodded and tried to think about the battle they had fought so far, trying to see if any indication had been given as to a weak point.

"That's it!" She called out suddenly, startling Kyle.

"What, what's 'it'" He asked, confused.

"I think I know its weakness" Melissa explained smiling, "When it's 'yawning', opening its mouth wide, it exposes its weakness, the mouth. That's where to shoot".

Kyle also smiled, "Alright, here goes nothing".

Feeling more confident they turned to face the snake only to find, to their horror it had disappeared from its position by the door, they looked around in fear, trying to desperately find out where it had gone.

They soon got their answer when the bookcase they were hiding behind splintered as the snake ploughed through it. They jumped back in terror as it tried to attack them, ploughing through bookcases. Its bulk meant that any cover they tried to take was destroyed easily by the snake; they still were not able to get a chance to shoot at its weak point. Finally it tried to bite, Melissa fired two shots and it stopped its bite but still attacked by charging forwards, Melissa barely dodged the attack but Kyle was knocked to the ground and then pinned underneath sections of ruined bookcase. The snake then opened its mouth wide, ready to swallow Kyle whole as Melissa watched helplessly. Kyle reacted on instinct and panic, and fired right into its mouth, right at its weakest point. It shrieked, reared up and finally dropped dead, narrowly missing Kyle. Melissa managed to help Kyle get out from under the rubble and they fought to catch their breath, Kyle now nursing a few bruises. Finally they walked over to the office, Melissa spotted the key lying on the desk, she went to pick it up when suddenly the librarian grabbed her ankles, he was now a 'zombie' Kyle quickly fired and scored a headshot, killing the librarian. Melissa then grabbed the key and they quickly left the library.

"That was too close" Melissa stated, she turned to Kyle and asked, concerned "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, a little bruised but fine" Kyle replied.

Satisfied they began their journey through the classrooms, this time there were no zombies, everything was eerily quiet. Finally they reached the stairwell and unlocked the door, they then entered it, heading deeper into the nightmare they were trapped in.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so what did you think, is it better? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 3 of my updated Resident Evil stories, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Did I get it right this time :) Yes there are going to be two important plot twists at the end, you have to read some of the dialogue carefully.**

satheroth335: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, Lickers will appear in the next story, this cahpter contains a list of the B.O.W.s that will appear in this story.

Alex: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, there will be a few recurring characters but the first one won't be introduced until the next story. Wesker will be in this series as the main antagonist, nobody else from the games or movies will appear but all the characters I put in the stories are at least partially based on someone from the series.

Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I couldn't come up with anymore stuff so I had to end it there.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: THE T-VIRUS<strong>

After taking a moment to prepare themselves Kyle and Melissa entered the stairwell. After looking around Melissa turned to Kyle.

"Okay, we've gotta try and get down to the first floor from here" She stated before explaining why "Before we lost contact, one of my partners mentioned that he'd placed the spare equipment, weapons, ammunition, things like that, at the main entrance".

She sighed and shook her head.

"Sadly we can't get out that way due to those infected dogs" She paused for a moment before adding "However if we get to those weapons we should have a better chance of survival".

"Alright, let's go" Kyle agreed, nodding, they then proceeded down the stairs.

They met an unexpected obstacle however, preventing them from going down to the first floor. They had reached the second floor landing and the stairs had stopped abruptly, leaving a jagged edge as if they had been ripped apart.

"Great, just great" Melissa complained with a sigh.

Kyle shook his head, "I'll bet it was snake from earlier that did this" he said darkly.

"Guess we're heading into the second floor" Melissa stated, shaking her head, "Let's start heading for the other stairwell".

Kyle agreed and they headed over to the door and opened it, they headed through into the main corridor of the second floor.

Almost immediately they encounter a group of four zombies, one was Mr. Harris, the Biology Teacher, two of the others were friends of his, the fourth was a student he had only met in passing. Kyle and Melissa immediately took aim and put their newfound knowledge of the 'zombies' weak point to use, firing at each of them scoring headshots and killing each in one shot. They lowered their guns and noticed that the fire doors were also closed and sealed on this floor too. They had to use the connecting classrooms to head through the corridor. They headed to the nearest classroom, directly to their right and found it unlocked. They walked inside and saw a dead body, thankfully the dead man wasn't infected, he looked like a scientist of sorts and was clutching a folder in his hands. Kyle took careful aim in case the man _was_ infected while Melissa removed the folder from his grip and set it on the nearby table. Kyle walked over as she opened it and together they read what looked like an excerpt of a report. It read as follows.

_Documentation of the Tyrant Virus and its effects_

_Tyrant Virus (T-Virus in shorthand); a mutagenic viral weapon which, when injected into a recently deceased body, will stimulate the remaining electricity in the body and allow the body to reanimate and return to life, recent tests however have proved that the virus is unstable and the reanimated body starts to deteriorate, the skin decays, the subjects lose higher brain functions and acts solely on animal instinct, they also become zombie like seeking out other human flesh for sustenance. It has unfortunately been confirmed that one bite from an infected person will gradually turn the bitten person, provided their brain can still send signals to the body, into a 'zombie' too. Tests on various animals have produced similar results although some have also experienced other mutations such as increased mass and in some cases increased aggression, these results have conclusively proved that the T-Virus has overall failed in its original intention but has provided possibilities for other research to be conducted however in interests of safety it is requested that an anti-virus be prepared as soon as possible. Conclusively we will continue our research; please find attached a file denoting code names for each of our test subjects for easier reference in later reports._

_Isaac Mason, Head Scientist, creator of the T-Virus._

Kyle and Melissa stared in wonder at what they had just read. Now it was beginning to make sense, these 'zombies' were people who had been infected with or bitten by people infected with the T-Virus, which had some how got loose. Even the dogs outside and possibly the giant snake were also infected; it also looked like other creatures were infected too.

They searched the folder for the code sheet that was suppose to have the names for the infectees on it but it was gone, it had been ripped out. Leaving the report behind they decided to search for the code sheet, knowing that it couldn't have gone far. They headed for the connecting door to the next classroom which was thankfully empty, as was the next corridor; they headed through the door at the end and found themselves on the balcony above the main hall. They could see down into the main hall, it was disturbingly deserted. At the other end of the balcony two of the red skinned zombies were waiting for them and attacked. They took aim, Kyle having to grip with both hands to cover his inexperience, and fired scoring perfect headshots; the red skinned zombies fell, dead. They headed to the other end of the balcony and into another second floor corridor; this one also had a stairwell that was hopefully intact. The fire doors were also closed in this corridor too, so they entered the nearest classroom. The classroom was surprisingly empty, so they proceeded through it and into the next one. Once again it was empty but they finally found, to their relief, the other sheet of paper, the code-sheet that contained the names of the monsters they were facing. It detailed the names that had been given to each different type of Test Subject for the virus and explained that the code names were how the creatures would be referred to in following reports. It read and follows.

_Regular Human Test Subjects: Simple Zombies_

_Reawakened Zombies (noted by their crimson skin and heightened speed): Crimson Heads_

_Canine Test Subjects: Cerberus_

_Lizard Test Subjects: Hunters_

_Fly Test Subjects: Chimera_

_Snake Test Subject: Yawn_

_Arachnid Test Subject: Black Tiger_

_Plant Test Subject: PLANT 42_

_Aquatic Test Subject: F1-03 Neptune_

_Main Test Subject: Tyrant (T-002)_

They looked it over, finally Melissa spoke.

"Okay, according to this, we've already dealt with the 'Yawn' as well as Zombies and Crimson Heads" She paused for a moment before continuing, "Those Dogs outside are called Cerberi, but we've not met any of the others yet".

"Yeah" Kyle agreed before noticing, "That's pretty vague, what the hell is the Tyrant T-002 anyway?"

"Beats me" Melissa replied, "But I don't think I wanna meet it".

Satisfied with what they had found they left the classroom.

Just then they heard something, it was Melissa's radio, it was getting a signal and they could hear a voice coming from it.

"Hello, do you copy, anyone, it's Edward, do you copy over!" The voice called out, trying to get a reply.

Melissa smiled, "Edward Chester a rookie on his first mission with us" she picked up her radio, "Here goes, just hope my radio actually still works".

She pressed the button on the radio.

"Edward, can you hear me" She spoke into the radio, her tone professional, "It's Melissa, can you hear me, over".

They heard Edward sigh with relief "Melissa, Thank God" He replied before continuing, "I've been trying to get in touch with the others, no luck".

Melissa sighed, "I'm afraid Mark is dead, I've not from James yet" was her explanation.

There was silence for a moment and Kyle was afraid that they had lost contact with him.

"Mark is dead" He asked incredulously, before adding, "Damn, can't believe this".

Melissa then spoke again, her tone still professional, "I'm on the second floor, where are you?"

"First floor" Was the reply. Melissa nodded, "I'm on my way down, stay put, got it".

"Roger" He answered in the affirmative.

Melissa shut of her radio, returned it to its strap and then turned to face Kyle, smiling.

"Well let's go" She said, "We've gotta get to the first floor".

Kyle nodded, "Right", he agreed before asking, "This…Edward's part of S.T.A.R.S."

Melissa nodded indicating Kyle was right, she then thought for a moment.

"Let's just get going" She said with a shiver "I don't wanna meet any of the really nasty ones on the list".

Kyle agreed and they headed for the stairwell.

They arrived at the door and tried it, it was unlocked, they opened it and stepped into another nightmare. The stairs leading up to the third floor and down to the first were blocked by massive webs. A few feet in front of them was a massively overgrown, grotesque, aggressive looking spider, the Arachnid Test Subject, Black Tiger. They both groaned.

"Not good" Kyle said, voicing both their thoughts.

Black Tiger then lunged for them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what did you think, is it better? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 4 of my updated Resident Evil series first story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: BLACK TIGER AND THE ROOKIE<strong>

As the Black Tiger lunged Kyle and Melissa dodged to the side and had a very narrow escape. It slowly stepped back, secreting deadly venom from it's fangs as it sized up its enemies. The venom meant one thing, it was trying for a fatal blow, reacting in blind panic to this Kyle and Melissa unloaded their guns into its tough hide. The bullets simply bounced off but as it reared up the last bullets in Melissa's current clip struck the soft underbelly of the monstrous creature. It shrieked in pain and backed off from them, they now realized that the underbelly was the monsters only weak point, but they were down to their last ammo clip, which they loaded into their guns. Black Tiger was now furious and charged them, using its bulk and its fangs to attack, forcing them to retreat, they tried and failed several times to attack its underbelly but then it went to attack with its most potent venom and so reared up, they took their chance and opened fire, the creature shrieked and backed off again, covering its weak point.

"This is ridiculous" Kyle groaned, "How the hell are we supposed to stop it, it keeps blocking us for God sake" He complained.

Before Melissa could reply they both had to dodge as it attacked again, they narrowly avoided the poisonous fangs. It slowly stepped back and reared again, once again they opened fire but this time when it recovered it shot out a web which pinned Melissa to the nearby wall. Kyle panicked and tried to run to her aid but the Black Tigers bulk served as a battering ram and shoved him aside, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to his feet and froze, the arachnid was ready to deliver a fatal blow to Melissa, he had no choice, no matter the risk he had to do this. He tightly secured his gun with both hands and took aim and then, fired. The Black Tiger shrieked loudly as it was struck with the bullet, it staggered on its rearmost legs before falling back and landing on the ground, it made a gurgling noise and then died.

Kyle hurried over to Melissa.

"Are you okay" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just get me outta this thing" She replied angrily.

He nodded and, after some effort managed to free her. They then checked their guns; they only had five bullets left, each. Once they had recovered from the fight Melissa pulled out a lighter and burned away the webs blocking their path to the first floor, they continued down the stairwell and arrived at the first floor; they exited the stairwell through the doors in front of them and were now in the one of the first floor corridors. They were attacked immediately by a group of zombies, they quickly opened fire, however, they soon used up all their ammo and there were still two zombies approaching them. Just then they heard a gunshot and one zombie staggered, they knew it had to be Edward, the other S.T.A.R.S. member.

"Edward!" Melissa called out "Shot them in the head, it's the only way to kill them".

Two more gunshots rang out and both zombies dropped dead.

Edward Chester then approached them. He was young, no more than twenty with medium length black hair and black eyes, he was dressed in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, a pair of black tactical pants, a black shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. insignia on the sleeve, black fingerless gloves and black boots. He also wore a white armband around his left sleeve, the sign that he was a rookie. He was pale and looked shocked by the situation he was in, Kyle didn't blame him, he felt exactly the same way. Finally Edward stopped, just in front of them.

"Edward, are you okay?" Melissa asked, "You've not been hurt have you?"

Edward shook his head, "I'm fine…What are those things?" He asked.

Melissa sighed and then explained, "They are people who have been infected with a Viral Weapon called the T-Virus, you've gotta avoid them" She paused for a moment before continuing her explanation, "Their only weakness is a headshot, also, if they bite you, you become one of them".

Edward groaned, "Great". He then paused and swallowed nervously before asking, "So…Mark's really dead".

"Had his head ripped off by one of those zombies" Melissa replied while nodding, she then asked, "Have you seen James".

Edward shook his head sadly, "No sorry" He paused before adding "Last time I heard from him he said something about checking some underground lab".

"A lab!" Melissa replied, surprised at what she heard, she then realized "That must be where these things are coming from".

She couldn't believe it, it all fit together now.

"The virus was made in a lab and ended up being unleashed somehow" She said before a horrific realization, "Then it must've somehow got into the school".

Edward nodded in agreement, "Yeah, apparently there's a secret entrance in the school somewhere" He paused and then sighed, "That was all James was able to say to me before his radio cut out, and I…um"

Melissa noticed his hesitated and sighed.

"Edward what's wrong?" She asked, before urging him to continue "Spit it out already".

Edward sighed and then explained, "I-I, according to what I've found out and according to what James was able to find in the labs before he got cut off". He paused and then dropped a bombshell, "I think...Umbrella's behind this".

Melissa stared in shock, "Umbrella, _the_ Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company!" She responded.

"Yeah, it looks like the reports James found, have Umbrella's logo on them" Edward explained, "The scientists here have the logo on their lab coats too".

Melissa sighed, "This sounds like some big conspiracy to me" She then shook her head, "If it is Umbrella we have to be careful, they've got more influence around the world than anybody".

Edward nodded in agreement and then noticed Kyle.

"Who's this?" He asked, surprised.

Melissa smiled and then explained.

"Kyle Harvey, a civilian, he'd be in danger if I just left him alone so I brought him with me" She explained before continuing "Things are getting way too crazy in here, but we can't get him out because of those dogs".

Edward nodded and smiled at Kyle before shaking his hand. Melissa then spoke.

"Okay, let's look for James and this lab" She stated, the others agreed and Kyle asked "So what are we gonna do?"

Melissa thought for a moment and then made up her mind.

"We'll split up, Kyle and I will search the main hall and the lobby". She said Edward nodded "Okay, that leaves me with the other corridor".

"Let's go" She responded.

They left the corridor they were in and Edward pointed them to the ammo cache which they used to restock their ammunition, Edward then hurried to explore the corridor. Kyle and Melissa prepared to begin their exploration, unaware that they were being watched and that just with the suspicions they had about the company known as Umbrella, they had already put themselves on Umbrella's 'Black List', a list of people who knew too much and had to be eliminated.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so what did you think, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

The updated chapter five of the first story in my Resident Evil series, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.<br>Alex: Thanks, glad you enjoy it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: FUTILE SEARCH<strong>

As Kyle and Melissa began their search of the main hall they were unaware that the CCTV cameras were still active and watching them, however the camera's weren't transmitting to the usual office as they had been commandeered by Umbrella, sitting in his chair hidden by the shadows of his office the Umbrella chairman watched the cameras, in particular observing Kyle and Melissa, he had also bugged the entire school just prior to the incident. Unfortunately for the two of them the chairman had heard their suspicions about Umbrella; with an irritated sigh he pressed a button on his intercom.

"Yes sir" A professional voice replied.

"Those two, if they find the lab, activate all security systems…" The chairman ordered, he paused and then added "…If necessary…wake _him_up".

"Sir" The voice replied shocked, "He's unstable, that might not be such a good idea".

"Do it, that's an order" The Chairman stated simply, he then elaborated "On the off chance they survive, they'll be marked for death; we can't have anyone exposing our secrets after all".

"No Mr. Chairman" The voice agreed before resuming its businesslike tone, "I'll continue to monitor the situation".

"Good" The chairman replied before switching off the intercom and resumed watching the CCTV footage.

Kyle and Melissa looked around the large hall. Kyle knew that round about now the place would be packed with students having their lunch. That was of course, what would happen on a normal day, and so far the day had been anything but normal. He sighed and shook his head.

'_Everything __used __to __be __so __simple __and __routine__' _He remembered before shaking his head, _'__Now __it__'__s __all __changed, __drastically, __now __I__'__m __stuck __in __probably __the __weirdest __situation __I__'__ve __ever __been __in, __and __it__'__s __just __bound __to __get __worse__'__._

Melissa turned and looked at him curiously, he shook his head and they continued their search, heading to the nearest door, it was the kitchen. They looked around the place was full of the dead bodies of the catering staff and oddly enough a scientist, they quickly rolled him over and saw on the front of his lab coat the Umbrella logo, in his hands was a piece of paper which after reading it they realised it contained the code to open the security lock on the lab's entrance.

*Click, click, click, click*

Automatically they both froze, slowly they turned and saw the source of the noise, it was a pack of at least three dogs, they had decayed skin and looked flayed, they growled making their aggressive intent obvious, these had to be Cerberi, T-Virus infected dogs. The Cerberi charged but Kyle and Melissa, now knowing the weakness of these monsters fired, aiming for the head. Soon all three dogs were dead and the duo left the kitchen. Only to be ambushed by a group of zombies, two of which where Crimson Heads. Taken by surprise they were nearly bitten but luckily they recovered quickly enough and broke free of the group before turning to attack, killing their assailants.

Just then they saw more zombies and Crimson Heads approaching and they had no choice but to run to the nearest door, the administrative corridor, where the staff room and teachers offices were located. They immediately began running towards the door, shooting at the zombies as they went, the zombies themselves dropped quickly from the headshots but the Crimson Heads were a but more durable and required more than one headshot to kill, once they made it to the door Kyle opened it quickly while Melissa provided covering fire, once the door was open they hurried through and slammed it shut behind them. Quickly reloading they began to walk down the corridor, as they both knew the layout of the school they knew that heading down this corridor and going through the last door on the right, the first door and the double doors in the centre of the right side of the corridor leading to the courtyard, they would end up in a L-shaped corridor where the music and art classrooms were, this would eventually bring them out to the lobby and the front doors, the only other place apart from that on this floor was the corridor opposite the music one, at the other end of the lobby, this was the corridor that Edward had gone to check. After preparing themselves they hurried down the corridor and tried to open the door to the music corridor, it was locked.

"Guess it's key hunting time again" Kyle said with a groan.

"Yeah" Melissa replied before announcing "We'll have to check the teacher's offices and maybe even the staff room".

"Right, let's go" Kyle responded before they turned and began their search.

They turned around and headed back down the corridor until they reached the first door on their right.

Inside all they found was blood and a lot of it, the entire room was decorated in it and dismembered body parts, there was so much carnage that even Melissa, the highly trained S.T.A.R.S. operative, had to cover her mouth and nose and will herself not to vomit, Kyle took one look in the room and was back out in the corridor for a few seconds before finally rushing out into the courtyard and throwing up. As she knew there was nothing useful in the room Melissa hurried to help him, by the time she got outside he was straightening up and shaking his head.

"How are holding up?" Melissa asked as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Kyle replied before shuddering, "Just don't make me go back in that room again".

"Wasn't planning on it" Melissa reassured him before adding, "Let's get back to looking for that key".

Kyle nodded in agreement and they hurried back inside.

They looked at the rest of the corridor, the door directly in front of them led to the principal's office, the one further down on their left led to the staff room, next to the door they used to enter this corridor in the first place was another L-shaped corridor which led to the offices for the rest of the teachers, deciding to try the principal's office first they walked towards it and tried to the door, it opened so they quickly entered and were confronted by yet another grizzly sight. It was another infected creature; this one was reptilian but stood on it's hind legs and was almost as tall as them, if it wasn't for its slightly hunched back it would have been taller, it's green skin was decaying and its fingers ended in razor sharp claws its mouth full of blood stained teeth, if the information on the code sheet was correct then this was a Hunter B.O.W. The moment it saw them it leapt up onto the principal's desk and roared, before it could attack however Melissa shot it squarely in the face, it shrieked and fell off the desk, it jerked about for a short time before giving off a death rattle and going still. After searching the principal's office, avoiding the creature they found nothing except a note that looked as if it had been scribbled in a hurry, it was from the principal and was addressed to the people at the school office. It read as follows.

'_I will be out of my office for some time, according to phone calls something strange is going on in the school, there are reports of students acting crazy and unknown people have been seen in and around the school, also someone has fainted on the third floor, call 911 immediately please'._

Kyle cringed when he read this, he knew the person who had fainted, referred to in the note was him, finding nothing else of interest they both left the office and headed for the staffroom, Kyle was lost in thought as they walked to the door.

'_How __could __this __have __possibly __happened__'_ Kyle thought in despair, _'__why __am __I __the __only __person __actually __from __the __school __who __seems __to __have __survived, __why a__m __I __not __infected __like __the __others, __what __saved __me?__'_ He questioned himself, but could not find an answer.

They entered the staff room and found that all members of staff in the room were dead, luckily there wasn't as much blood as the other room so it was obvious they hadn't been killed by the Hunter and there on the table was the key that the duo was searching for, Melissa picked it up and they left the room. They began to walk down the corridor to the doors leading to the music corridor when suddenly they heard the sound of breaking glass, they spun around the windows from the courtyard had been broken and three Cerberi jumped in, another had come around the corner from the other corridor that led to the teacher's offices. They fired and managed to kill all four with headshots although one of their shots missed and embedded itself in the nearby wall, apart from that they were now safe, at least until the next B.O.W. showed up, they turned and hurried over to the door, unlocked it and headed through to the music corridor.

What awaited them there was horror, the corridor was decorated with blood and dead bodies and up to five Hunters were present, three of them picking apart a corpse, the other two were walking around looking for fresh victims, one went around the corner further down the corridor whilst the other walked towards Kyle and Melissa, the moment it saw them its reptilian tongue flicker out and back into its mouth in the blink of an eye, it began to charge them Kyle panicked and fired a shot, he got lucky however and struck it clean on the forehead killing it, unfortunately the shot attracted the attention of the others, they turned away from their sickening meal and howled in rage before charging, claming down Kyle took aim, as did Melissa, they both fired precise shots and kill all three, they then waited in an agony of suspense for the fifth one to turn up but it didn't come. Cautiously they edged up to the corner and Melissa peered around only to pull back quickly as the Hunter threw itself at her, she quickly fired into the back of its head killing it, both breathed a sigh of relief and continued down the rest of the corridor before finally arriving at the main lobby. They stopped and Melissa turned to Kyle.

"Normally we'd part ways here" She said, surprisingly calm for the situation, "I'd tell you to go home, but with those Cerberi outside, it doesn't look like that's an option".

"Tell me about it" Kyle replied, "Looks like I'm stuck in this until the end".

"Yeah, I'm sorry" She apologized, Kyle shook his head, "Nothing we can do about it" He explained.

Melissa nodded and then gestured to the boxes near the main doors.

"That's our supply collection" She explained, "We didn't know what we were gonna face, so we brought some heavy artillery".

Kyle nodded to indicate he understood, Melissa then continued.

"If something happens to me, head back here and grab all the ammunition and weapons you can" She stated seriously, Kyle swallowed nervously and then replied with a weak "R-right".

Melissa then relaxed.

"Just remember the location okay". She stated, "We don't need to worry about ammunition and other weapons yet".

"Okay, got it" Kyle replied.

Melissa nodded, seemingly assured.

After a slight pause she sighed.

"We've still not found anything" She complained, "I'll call Edward, see what he's found".

Melissa then spoke into her radio.

"Edward, can you hear me, over" She called into it, Edward then replied.

"Melissa, yeah I hear you" He said levelly.

"We've not had any luck locating the secret lab entrance" She explained before asking, "How about you?"

"Nothing" Was the reply, he then continued, "I'm gonna check the second and third floor corridors on this side, see if I can find anything".

"Okay, Roger, out" Melissa responded before they ended their radio conversation.

She then placed her radio back on its strap and turned to Kyle.

"So what now?" She asked, Kyle thought for a moment and then realized something.

"There's one place we haven't looked yet" He stated.

"Where" She replied in surprise.

Kyle then pointed to a door next to the elevator doors, located on the wall opposite the main doors.

"We still haven't searched the basement yet" He explained, "It could be there" He stated hopefully.

Melissa nodded, "You're right, okay, let's hurry" She stated, desperate to find some way out of this mess.

After carefully checking their guns were loaded Kyle and Melissa then walked over to the basement door and opened it before heading down the stairs leading to the basement, there was only one room down here and it was used as a store room by the janitor, at the bottom of the stairs was a short corridor and then the door leading to the store room, they hurried over to it and tried it, it was unlocked they hurried through to be confronted with another nightmare.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hopefully an improvment over the old one. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 6 of my updated Resident Evil stories, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.  
>Alex: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: PLANT 42 AND THE V-JOLT<strong>

As they entered the store room they found themselves standing in a room that appeared to be overtaken with strangely enough, plants, there were a couple of dead bodies on the ground and there, attached to the ceiling was a giant plant, brown in colour, with a large, yet closed pink flower dangling down from it and several vines. They remembered the code list again, this was PLANT 42, the specimen used to determine the T-Virus' effects of plant life. Almost as soon as it sensed them the Plant unleashed a cloud of spores, realising the danger they both did their best to avoid them, not daring to inhale until the spores had dispersed. They opened fire but after a few shots it was obvious the plant wasn't feeling anything, Kyle's frustration reached its limit.

"Where the hell are we supposed to shoot this damn thing?" He yelled out in anger.

Melissa sighed, "We've gotta think of something" She stated when her eyes fell on the closed pink flower, she called out, "Kyle, shoot the flower, maybe that's the weak point, we've gotta get it open somehow".

Kyle nodded, they both knew it was a hunch but it was their only hope.

"How are we gonna open it, it's closed tight!" Kyle replied, Melissa shook her head and yelled out "Just shoot it, we should at least do some damage!"

They began to open fire on the flower which jerked in reaction to their shots, just then one of the vines swung out and grabbed Melissa and threw her across the room, she landed on one of the bodies and noticed a note had gotten stuck to her sleeve, she pocketed it and turned attention back to the fight, Kyle had been lucky enough to dodge the vine.

"You okay!" He called out to Melissa.

"I'm fine!" She called out, "Just keep firing!"

They continued to fire until the flower petals opened and the monster suddenly became more aggressive.

Despite their best attempts to fire at the centre of the now open flower they were under constant attack by clouds of spores and continually had to duck to avoid the flailing vines. The shots that managed to hit the nucleus within the flower caused small grunts of pain from the creature but little else. Eventually they were no closer to killing the plant but were now out of ammunition, they were both suddenly grabbed by the vines and thrown around again before being slammed into the ground. Struggling to their feet they knew they had no choice and so ran, once back outside the store room they closed the door and returned to the 1st floor lobby. Kyle groaned in frustration.

"How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing?" He groaned "For all we know the lab entrance could be in there and that thing just won't die".

Melissa held up the piece of paper, "I picked this up, I took a quick read at it", she sighed, "that plant thing does have a weakness the problem is getting it".

Kyle looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Melissa then explained "According to this, there is a chemical called V-Jolt, it's some sort of chemical that can apparently shrivel the roots of the plant" She nodded grimly, "That should make it easier to kill".

Kyle sighed, "But we can't find it, right".

Melissa nodded and handed the sheet of paper to Kyle, he read over it and then he looked over the necessary chemicals to make the V-Jolt and his eyes widened.

"No way!" He cried.

Melissa looked at him curiously before asking, "What? What is it?"

Kyle pointed at the paper, "It shows here how to make the V-Jolt" He explained before adding, "But the chemicals; every one of them is available in the chemistry labs here".

Melissa smiled "How did you do in chemistry?" She asked.

Kyle shrugged, "Good enough that they wanted me to do it again this year but I choose to do something else" He explained with a smile.

"Let's go" Melissa stated with a nod, she then clarified, "we've gotta make this chemical if we are gonna beat that plant".

They turned to the corridor that Edward had been searching; the first floor corridor contained the chemistry classrooms.

After they had reloaded their guns with all the ammo they could carry from the ammo boxes from the stockpile that had been accumulated by the S.T.A.R.S. they entered the corridor and found themselves facing a group of Hunter's, the moment the infected lizards saw them they charged and were shot down. They searched the corridor and tried the various chemistry classrooms and found only one was unlocked. Unfortunately the room was occupied with zombies; they both opened fire and soon managed to kill all the infected creatures. Kyle quickly walked over to the various cupboards and began searching for and miraculously finding the various chemicals he needed, he quickly gathered all the necessary equipment, he then turned to Melissa.

"I'm gonna have to concentrate on this" He said, before explaining, "I'm gonna need you to keep any zombies that wander in busy".

Melissa nodded, "No problem, just get to it", she said before reassuring him, "I'll take care of any of those zombies that show up".

Kyle immediately got to work creating the V-Jolt while Melissa kept an eye out for any B.O.W.s. As if on cue a group of Hunters broke into the classroom and attacked, Melissa opened fire on them and managed to kill them all with headshots, after a brief pause, in which Kyle continued to work on the V-Jolt, another group of Hunters showed up, this group were a little more aggressive than the previous group, Melissa opened fire again, most of them were killed but one of them lunged and knocked Melissa to the group and pinned her there, it attempted to bite her but she kept it's teeth away, holing its head back, Kyle looked up from his work and saw her.

"Melissa!" He cried out in a panic.

"Just...work on that...chemical" She managed to breathe out in desperation.

Acting on instinct Melissa grappled with the Hunter until she was able to grip its head correctly and then snapped its neck, killing it, she pushed it off her and stood up, retrieving her gun. She quickly dusted herself off; Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and continued working.

"Nearly done" He called out. Melissa nodded, "Right"; she called back as she continued firing.

At that moment the windows of the classroom broke as a pack of Cerberi jumped in, luckily Melissa was prepared and was able to make quick work of them, the door opened again and another zombie stumbled in before being shot in the head. Finally Melissa heard what she was waiting for.

"Done" Kyle called out, we got it!"

"Good" She replied with a sigh of relief, "Okay let's go and deal with that plant now".

Kyle pocketed the V-Jolt chemical and soon he and Melissa left the chemistry classroom and began their walk back to the basement, this time more determined than ever to defeat the PLANT 42.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil stories, enjoy please.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: PLANT 42 RETURN AND THE SECRET LAB<strong>

Now armed with the V-Jolt chemical Kyle and Melissa returned to the lobby and this time, after making sure they were fully armed with their handguns effectively using the last of the handgun ammunition that had been brought in reserve. They also armed themselves with the shotguns and took the ammunition needed for that too, as they finished gearing up Melissa spoke to Kyle.

"Listen, I think we should use our shotguns on that plant", she explained before warning him "Just be careful, these things have got one hell of a recoil, you might get blown off your feet if you're not careful".

Kyle nodded, "All right, I got it, I'll just need to brace myself before I fire", He nodded and sighed, "That's not gonna be easy with that plant but, here goes nothing".

Fully prepared they returned to the basement and opened the door to the storage room, the plant was as aggressive as ever and swung its vines at them the moment they walked in, they quickly jumped to the side and dodged. Kyle knew their best chance to put the V-Jolt to its highest use would be to get the monster to swallow it somehow, Melissa fired her shotgun at the flower causing the flower to jerk, Kyle fired a shot too, the flower jerked and as expected the recoil knocked Kyle off his feet, as he stood up he saw the flower was opened, knowing that this was his best chance he took the V-Jolt out of pocket, thankful it wasn't broken and threw it at the plants mouth within the flower, as the phial landed in the plants mouth it closed its petals and seemed to swallow it, then the plant started to jerk and it physically began to shrivel, the flower opened again before the petals wilted. Knowing it was their best chance they opened fire on it with the shotguns, they unloaded them and had to reload, the plant was still alive but was definitely weaker. Just then Melissa got an idea.

"We need to back off!" She called out, Kyle stared in amazement.

"What, but, we've gotta kill this thing" He replied, surprised at her suggestion.

Melissa's face took on a grim expression, "I'm gonna burn this thing".

Kyle then realized and nodded in agreement, "Right".

They retreated to the doorway and Melissa pulled out the lighter she had used to burn the Black Tiger's web, she lit it and then threw it into the room, onto the plants shrivelled body which had spread throughout the whole room, before closing the door.

As they stood waiting Melissa could see that the strain of what was happening was getting to Kyle, he was leaning against the wall and his eyes were glazed over, he was panting breathlessly and perspiring, his hands were also shaking. She walked over and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle, it's alright, I know you're struggling", She stated sympathetically, Kyle nodded and she continued. "Just relax; I'll get you through this okay, just stay strong".

Kyle nodded and managed a weak smile. "Thanks Melissa" He replied gratefully.

Kyle was lost in thought, _'__Wonder__what__'__s__going__on__back__home,__will__my__parents__realize__something__'__s__wrong,__will__they__be__able__to__do__anything__about__it__'__._

"Kyle" Melissa interrupted his thoughts, he looked up as she continued, "Let's go, that thing should be dead, or very close to it".

Kyle nodded and they re-entered the room. Melissa opened the door, they found that the monster was still alive but very weak, its flower was still open, deciding to end it, they both fired a single shot with their handguns, they struck and the plant shrieked before finally dying. Shortly after death the monster turned to ashes and soon disappeared altogether, the storeroom now looked the same as it always did except that the back shelves, which were usually welded to the wall, had been thrown aside and there in the back wall was a large steel door. They hurried over to the door and examined it, naturally it was locked but near the centre of the door was a keypad, Melissa pulled the piece of paper she had found out of her pocket. She read the code from the sheet of paper and she typed in the code on the keypad, the door unlocked with a hiss until finally the door opened fully. They both entered through the door which then slowly closed behind them, they were engulfed in blackness, after a brief pause during which they were trying desperately to find a means to light the room up, the lights overhead finally came on and revealed to them where they were. They were shocked for they found themselves standing in the hallway of a large hi-tech underground and undoubtedly top secret laboratory, or at the very least one level of it for according to the large map on the wall next to them there was an elevator further into this area and at least two more levels. The two of them walked cautiously towards the nearest door and entered into an office of sorts.

Despite their caution a security camera was watching their every move; they were still being watched by none other than Umbrella's chairman. He glared at the screen before pressing a button on the intercom, the same voice as before spoke up.

"Yes Mr. Chairman" The voice asked, businesslike.

""They have found the lab, let loose the test subjects and prepare all necessary measures", The Chairman stated, he paused for a moment before adding, "Especially in the lower levels".

"Understood" The voice replied, he then asked, "What about the other S.T.A.R.S. member, the one still down there".

The chairman shook his head and replied "He'll be dead by now, either that or he's one of them" He then said "Forget about him" dismissively.

The voice responded with an automatic "Yes sir" and the intercom was shut off.

The chairman went back to watching the S.T.A.R.S. officer and the civilian, wondering how much more they would find out before they were eliminated.

Back at the lab Melissa and Kyle rooted around the desk and found a report which seemed to be a directive.

_To: The Chairman of Umbrella_

_In accordance with your instructions, I have rigged the T-Virus to activate and to begin your plan._

_I feel however that I should warn you that the virus is still unstable and that only under the most extreme circumstances should the main test subject be awoken._

_This test should hopefully prove your hypothesis correct._

_Dr. Isaac Mason_

_Head Scientist of Umbrella, Creator of the T-Virus._

This shocked both of them.

"I can't believe this" Melissa stated outraged, "The unleashing of the virus, those zombies, all of this, was deliberate".

Kyle groaned, "And it looks like Edward was right" He then pointed at the signature on the note, "Umbrella is behind this, the guy who wrote that is the Head Scientist of Umbrella and he made this virus".

Melissa groaned, "Yeah, okay, we could seriously be in trouble if Umbrella knew we knew their secret".

She paused for a moment before deciding and turned to Kyle.

"We should take a look further into these labs" She explained before adding, "There might be something else here and we still have to find James", she sighed, "I'm sorry to drag you into this".

Kyle shook his head, "It's fine" He reassured before adding, "Let's just do this okay".

They then left the room and suddenly found themselves surrounded by zombies, they were however different from the regular ones, it was a group of the Crimson Heads, they were trapped.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, does it look better? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 8 of my updated Resident Evil series, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Alex: Thanks, the answer will be revealed in chapter fifteen (the last chapter).  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: UMBRELLA'S SECRET LAB<strong>

Kyle naturally panicked fired blindly, luckily a few of his shots hit their mark but the others missed completely, Melissa however was trained for situations where she would be surrounded granted they hadn't trained her to fight when surrounded by undead but the principle was the same, the moment one lunged at her she stabbed it in the head with her knife before kicking it away, thanks to Kyle's wild shots and Melissa attack a gap had been formed in the group of Crimson Heads, Melissa grabbed Kyle and dragged him out from the middle of the group. Once they were free she turned and readied her gun.

"Kyle!" She yelled trying to get through to him, "Deep breath, focus, you'll be fine if you calm down" She reassured.

Kyle forced himself to calm down and they then opened fire, striking the Crimson Heads in the forehead, finally after a short bout of panic things were calm again as the last of the Crimson Heads dropped dead. Kyle fought to catch his breath and finally was able to calm down.

He shook his head before gasping out, "Where the hell did those bastards come from, they definitely weren't here when we came in".

Melissa sighed before replying, "I think they were" She then explained "They might've been further down the corridor in another room; it was just unlucky that they found us".

Kyle shook his head in frustration, ""Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on here" He asked angrily, "Why is there a lab of some sort underneath my school".

Melissa looked over at the map and sighed again, ""This is just one part of it, the lab is huge", She explained before directing Kyle's attention to the map too, "There are three entrances, the one we came in and two others

Kyle shook his head; the pressure of trying to cope everything he was going through was pushing him towards breaking point.

"Okay, what the hell is this all about" He burst out, trying to relieve some of his frustration, "Why did this happen, Why!"

Melissa shook her head, "Kyle!" She yelled, trying to get through to him, he stopped and turned to her.

She sighed and then explained, "Listen, I don't know what's going, why this happened, all I know is that Umbrella is behind this, they have large connections throughout the world and were able to construct this virus which has caused this whole mess", She lowered her head as she thought about the consequences for knowing this information.

She then explained those consequences to Kyle, "I don't know why, but what I do know is that we have to find out what's going on and try to find a way to get out of this nightmare, if Umbrella know about us finding this place then, we're in real trouble, they'll try to kill us", She then gave Kyle an apologetic look, "I'm really sorry, but that's just the way it is".

Kyle sighed, finally calming down, ""Y-yeah, you're right", he confirmed shakily before adding with a groan, "This was supposed to be just a regular boring day".

Melissa gave a short laugh and finally Kyle composed himself, they began to walk down the corridor, as they passed various labs they saw they were either empty or full of dead scientists, although some of those scientists had been infected and were now walking around as zombies. Luckily they were sealed in the labs and the safety glass was holding, for now at least, a few of them were up against the glass banging on them to no effect.

As they proceeded down the lab corridors they heard glass smashing and saw that one of the windows of the labs had smashed and a group of zombies had climbed through the window frame, as they zombies stood up however Kyle and Melissa were ready, they opened fire and killed them as quickly as possible, as they hurried down the corridor they found another elevator that appeared to be located in a different shaft from the main school elevator, Melissa curiously examined it before pressing the switch. The elevator didn't move, no sound was heard.

"Nothing" Melissa stated before shaking her head, "Guess it must be outta power, weird".

Kyle looked around in disbelief before sighed, "I can't believe this" He stated shocked, before explaining what he meant, "All this was under the school this whole time and nobody in school even knew about it".

Melissa nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, well, the elevator doesn't work, looks like we're taking the stairs" She stated calmly.

Kyle nodded in agreement "Right, let's go".

As they headed for the stairs they were still under scrutiny by Umbrella's chairman who was getting more enraged at the two and had given orders to unleash a large group of slightly more advanced B.O.W.s. These advanced B.O.W.s were created by injecting the T-Virus into insects and were designated as Chimera. Kyle and Melissa continued to search through the corridors, until finally they saw the door leading to the stairs that would take them further into the labs. They approached when Kyle heard something, a distinct noise from the roof.

"Melissa above us!" he yelled out in desperation.

They spun and just managed to dodge as the creature dropped down on them, it stood up and was joined by three others, they stood almost as tall as Melissa, they appeared to be emaciated but their body definitely seemed to be protected by some sort of exoskeleton although it was underdeveloped, their left arm ended in a razor sharp claw and on their back was a pair of underdeveloped wings. These were the Chimera. After opening fire only for the bullets to bounce off their bodies Kyle narrowly avoided a claw swipe from one of them, Melissa rolled out of the way and then realised what was going on.

"Kyle use the shotguns, our handguns are useless here" She yelled out, having realized the Chimera's exoskeleton was deflecting the handgun bullets.

They pulled out the shotgun and managed to kill two of them straight away, the third dodged and they had to fire at it a few times in order to cause enough damage to it in order to kill it. Just then all three of them jerked and suddenly dissolved, Kyle who was closest to them jumped back in surprise.

"What the?"

"Easy", Melissa laid a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

After recovering from the latest fight they both headed back to the stairwell door, it was unlocked they hurried downstairs to the next level of the lab and even deeper into the nightmare.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so waht do you think, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 9 of my updated Resident Evil stories, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you think so, you'll find out what the plot twists are in chapter fifteen.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it, it's a quicker way to travel and therefore escape.<strong>

Now onto the story

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: LAST MEMBER OF S.T.A.R.S.<strong>

Kyle and Melissa slowly walked down the stairwell towards the next level of the labs. Soon they arrived at the door that led to the next set of labs; they carefully opened the door and walked through. They were almost immediately ambushed by a group of three Hunters, luckily they were able to dodge the attacks and open fire, the Hunters dropped to the ground and died, carefully edging around the bodies the duo then proceeded down the corridor, trying to ignore the various labs. They then saw another map that showed that there was yet another floor below them, with a sigh Melissa turned to Kyle.

"Looks like there's another floor" She explained before shaking her head, "I wonder just how many secrets they can possibly keep down here".

"Don't forget about their 'Main Test Subject'" Kyle reminded her, "It's probably at the lowest level of this place".

"Yeah" She agreed, "Well, unless we find some other way to get out we've gotta go down there and risk Umbrella finding out and marking us or death", She stated sadly.

Kyle rolled his eyes before stating "These guys don't do anything by half, do they?"

Melissa nodded in agreement and they prepared to move on but then they then heard the distinct noise of the Chimera scuttling along the ceiling as well as the heavy footsteps of the Hunters.

Kyle groaned, "Give me a break" He exclaimed.

Sure enough they spotted both groups, the Hunters were running down the corridor while the Chimera were approaching from the other direction along the ceiling, Melissa grabbed her shotgun and opened fire on the Chimera whilst Kyle shot at the Hunters, finally taking them down, the last Chimera was close enough to strike when it finally fell and like the other Chimera's its body dissolved. Taking time to reload and then making sure the Hunters were definitely dead they continued down the corridor. As they headed towards the next stairwell they were ambushed by Hunters and Chimera almost every step of the way. They spotted the 'hidden elevator' again and then heard a noise, it sounded like someone was groaning.

They hurried towards the sound and stopped, sitting on the ground was an African American man aged thirty, with short black hair and eyes, he was around six foot two and weighed 67.5 kilos, he was dressed in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, a pair of dark green tactical pants, dark green shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. insignia on the sleeve, black fingerless gloves and black boots. He was bleeding from several wounds, Melissa recognised him, it was the last S.T.A.R.S. member who had been inserted into the school, the one who had been the first to find the lab, James Miller.

"James!" She cried out as she ran over to him and knelt down.

James looked up and coughed. "Melissa", he stated, his voice frightfully weak, "Thank God you're here" He then noticed Kyle, "Who's this?" He asked.

"Kyle Harvey, a civilian, he was stuck here so I had to take him with me" She explained, James nodded in understanding.

"Wh-what about…the others" James choked out, Melissa hung her head and revealed, "Edward's still alive, Mark is dead".

James coughed violently but waved Melissa back as she tried to check on him.

"I got ambushed…by those, weird freaks" he explained, hoarsely.

"They're bio-weapons" Melissa explained, "People and creatures infected with some viral weapon called the T-Virus, it was created by Umbrella, and this is their lab".

"Damn, so now what?" James asked.

"Hold still" Melissa urged him, "I'll try and get help".

"There's no point, I know it's over" James replied while shaking his head, he then reached into his pocket and held out a key-card, "Listen carefully, take this key-card, it powers the elevator in here, it can take you up to the first floor, if you're in a hurry...Good...Luck..."

As James finished his explanation, he slumped forwards and spoke no more, he was dead.

Melissa lowered her head in grief, tightly gripping the key-card he had given her. There was a roar as a group of Hunters found them, Kyle noticed and panicked.

"Melissa!" he called out desperately.

But Melissa didn't move, she was caught up in grief for her fallen comrade. Kyle, still panicking, pulled out his handgun and began to fire at the Hunters.

'_Shit, __shit__' _He thought desperately as they closed in.

Still Melissa didn't move, she continued to grieve her comrade's death.

""Melissa, for God sake, hurry up, I can't handle this alone" Kyle yelled in terror, overcome with fear he shouted at the top of his lungs, "MELISSA!"

Finally his words got through to her and she jumped up pocketing the key-card, seeing the situation she pulled out her gun and opened fire, within minutes the Hunters were dead, Kyle then turned to Melissa.

"I'm sorry about James" He said sincerely.

"No I'm sorry" Melissa replied, shaking her head, "I shouldn't have broken down like that, I nearly put you in danger, I'm supposed to protect you, you're the civilian here" She tried to explain but Kyle sighed, "I think that's irrelevant now" He stated.

Melissa sighed and nodded

"Okay, let's get going then" She said, strength back in her voice.

"How do we find the next stairwell" Kyle asked, completely lost.

"We'll have to find another map, we'll take a look at that and plan our route from there", Melissa explained, Kyle agreed and they headed off in search of a map.

Taking the time to recover from the death of James, Melissa soon led the way through the corridors again, trying to ignore the zombies that were hammering on the safety glass until suddenly the glass broke, the zombies piled out and began to stumble towards the duo who immediately opened fire, a few shots went wide but they were able to kill several of the zombies before the ones left were knocked out of the way and killed by a group of Chimera, backing away from the infected insects they quickly holstered the handguns and just as quickly readied their shotguns and opened fire on the Chimera until they fell to the ground and dissolved. Relaxing they reloaded their guns, both the shotguns and handguns, and then looked around, seeing nothing in the corridor they continued down it looking for a map that would give them an idea of where to head. As they turned the next corner they found a map, after determining where they were on the map they looked and finally found the stairwell to the lower level, to get there they would have to go through a circular room that was labelled the Aqua Room, from there they would head through an L-shaped corridor that would lead to the stairwell and down to the next level, after careful consideration they managed to determine a route that would lead them to the Aqua Room. They began heading towards the Aqua Room, they were constantly alert but luckily no other B.O.W.s attacked them and finally they arrived at the door that led to the Aqua Room.

"What do you think is in there?" Kyle asked, Melissa shrugged, "No idea, but I guess we're gonna find out".

Kyle gulped and then nodded, then preparing themselves they opened the door and entered, to find a nasty surprise.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review and let me know. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 10 of my updated Resident Evil stories, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah I know, but it's a horror series, you've gotta have a confined space that the heroes could end up trapped in :) Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: ATTACK OF THE NEPTUNE<strong>

They suddenly found themselves waist deep in water, the Aqua Room was flooded, the source was obvious there was a tank in the middle of the room that had been broken, and the water had spilled out and flooded the room. Kyle took a moment to look around the room; he gazed at the tank concerned.

"What do you think lived in there?" he asked nervously as he scanned the room.

"I don't wanna know" Melissa replied, also scanning the room, "What it is, it'll be infected now, we've gotta be careful".

"Yeah" Kyle agreed, "Okay, let's get going then".

They waded through the water following the walkway, trying to reach the other door that would lead to the lower level of the labs. Suddenly Melissa felt as if they were being watched, she looked around and then saw to her surprise a dark shape was below the water and rapidly approaching them.

"Kyle, look out!" She yelled, warning him of the impending danger.

The shadow moved and jumped out at them, they had to dive under the water to avoid it. they quickly surfaced and soon saw their attacker, it was a large great white shark, parts of its skin were decayed, a sign of infection, they then realised the purpose of the Aqua Room, this was the testing ground for using the T-Virus on aquatic animals, and this was their main test subject, the code sheet had given it the name F1-03 Neptune. The Neptune briefly resurfaced and growled before diving back down and began rushing through the water, they knew what that growl meant, it was hungry.

They tried to fire at the shadow of it underwater but it didn't even react, most of their shots missed due to its incredible speed. It then surfaced and tried to attack, they opened fire on it and managed to hit it a few times before diving out of the way, to their surprise, it reacted to those shots. Finally they were beginning to understand, underwater the monster was fast and practically invincible while underwater, when it came up to attack them it was vulnerable but still fast, so they had to act quickly, their handguns only caused minimal damage so they quickly pulled out their shotguns and waited for their next chance, taking care to avoid any possible underwater attacks by the Neptune. Sure enough it surfaced to attack again, as it flew through the air they opened fire with their shotguns, knocking the Neptune out of the air and back into the water, it swam away even quicker than before, it was angry. Quickly reloading they tried to move closer to the exit to the lower labs, doing their best to avoid the enraged infected shark. Kyle shook his head, trying to clear his hair out of his eyes due to the water.

"How much more can this thing take" He called out in desperation.

"I don't know" Melissa replied, "We just have to keep on trying...Look out!" She yelled.

Kyle shuffled back as fast as he could, just narrowly avoiding the Neptune as it charged past. They both glanced over at the exit door and then back at the room, where they could make out the Neptune's shadow moving swiftly.

"We've gotta try and get that door open" Melissa explained, "But with this thing here we're not gonna get enough time, we've got to kill this thing first".

Kyle nodded and they prepared themselves for another onslaught from the monster.

Just then the Neptune surfaced to attack again, they both opened fire immediately knocking it out of the air, Kyle quickly reloaded before suddenly the monstrous shark attacked from under water and using its bulk to drag Kyle under the water. Melissa panicked as she saw this.

"Kyle!" She screamed in terror and hurried over to try and rescue him.

Suddenly the Neptune surfaced again right next to her, she quickly thrust her shotgun into its mouth and fired, the shark was blasted back and then sunk under the water before slowly coming to the surface, completely still and definitely dead. Melissa hurried over and found Kyle, she quickly helped him stand up, pulling him out of the water, she breathed a sigh of relief as he coughed up a mouthful of water.

"Are you okay now", she asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Kyle replied breathlessly, "God, yeah I'm fine, now that the aquatic bastard's dead" he elaborated drawing a relieved sigh from Melissa.

"We better keep going" She replied, "I don't wanna stay here any longer than we have to".

"Alright," Kyle agreed "let's get out of here, and get to the lowest level".

Melissa nodded in agreement and they then turned and headed for the exit door.

They approached the door and after some effort they managed to open the door, letting some more of the water out of the room as they exited, shutting the door behind them. They stood in the surprisingly warm corridor, there seemed to be some sort of central heating system working in the corridor. Deciding to wait and let the heat dry off their clothes they stood in the corridor, made sure that their shotguns and handguns were fully loaded, there was cause for concern, they were getting low on ammunition, but hopefully they would have enough. While waiting Kyle sighed, thinking about how everything had changed from a regular boring day to a living nightmare.

"We might as well do something to pass the time" Melissa said casually, she thought for a moment and then stated, "We've been so focused on getting through this damn nightmare, we don't really know anything about each other". Kyle nodded in agreement; she then asked "So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Kyle thought for a moment, wondering where to start.

"Um, okay, let's see, "I'm just a regular teenager, find school boring, just go because my parents want me to," He began before suddenly panicking as he realized, "Oh crap, my parents are gonna wonder what the hell is going on, they're gonna wonder where I am".

Melissa smiled, "Relax, once we get you out of here, I'll make sure you get back to them" She stated, Kyle was worried however, "But Umbrella…" He began, Melissa shook her head.

"Don't worry about them" She responded, Kyle stared at her and asked incredulously "What do you mean?"

Melissa then gestured to the door leading to the lowest level" There's bound to be something down there" She explained, ", information of some sort we can use, that might give us a chance, keep Umbrella of our backs".

"Oh, okay" Kyle replied calming down, he then asked "So what about, why'd you join S.T.A.R.S."

Melissa sighed and thought for a moment.

She then answered.

"I used to be a demolitions expert in the army, before I got dishonourably discharged". She revealed, Kyle stared in amazement as she elaborated further, "I was defusing a bomb when my commanding officer told me to leave it and get out, the building was full of kids, I wasn't gonna leave them with my job half finished, I wasn't about to leave them to die, you'd think that when the lives of about 100 kids are at stake they'd cut me some slack for telling my commanding officer to piss off".

She grimaced and shook her head before adding "Well, maybe they would've if I'd stopped at piss off".

Kyle winced; he could make a pretty good guess at what had happened.

Melissa shrugged and continued her story, "Anyway, after I was discharged, I wanted a job where I could still make a difference, which was when I joined S.T.A.R.S. I had been friends with James before that, he recommended me and I was hired".

"Wow" Kyle articulated.

There was a moment's silence before they both noticed that their clothes were dry.

"Well at least that warm air from the vents worked." Kyle stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, good, we're dry now" Melissa responded with a smile, "Let's get going".

They hurried down the L-shaped corridor and then reached the staircase that led to the next level, the lowest level. They walked cautiously down the stairs towards the only door at the bottom, the door that would lead to the deepest section of the lab where Umbrella's darkest secrets awaited them, all the while unaware they were still under the steely gaze of Umbrella's chairman, watching their every move through the CCTV.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please let me know, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 11of my updated Resident Evil stories, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, yeah you're right she is. You're right about the Tyrant thing, but I never said a Tyrant would be in the elevator.  
>Experimental Agent 1123: LOL, Yeah, I suppose his behavior is kinda stalkerish, glad you're still enjoying.<strong>

Now onto the story

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: THE TYRANT<strong>

As they arrived at the door at the bottom of the stairwell they noticed another map, this was the lowest floor and it looked like the room on the other side of the door was the main lab of sorts. Cautiously Melissa opened the door and they entered, it was definitely the main lab, a large room with a high ceiling filled with large specimen tubes and desks with various chemicals and what looked like reports scattered on top of them, all but one of the specimen tubes was empty. Inside the last specimen tube, right at the back of the room was a large being between seven and eight feet tall, its skin was grey and like all those infected it was decaying, there were various malformations on its body, especially around its right thigh, left arm and chest, in some places its disturbingly red veins were prominent, the creature was bald with the some veins on its head protruding too, it left upper arm was heavily decayed and its left hand had formed vicious looking claws, on the right side of its chest its heart was protruding right out of its body, Melissa therefore deduced that as human this person had Dextrocardia. According to the plate on the base section of the tube this was the Tyrant T-002, the main test subject of the T-Virus, a truly monstrous sight. In his office the Umbrella chairman was enraged, they had found Umbrella's darkest secrets, he watched as the S.T.A.R.S. officer began searching the desks and looking through the reports, all their darkest secrets, he pressed the same button on his intercom as before.

"Mr. Chairman," The voice replied automatically.

"They've breached the lab" He stated bluntly, "They'll find out all our secrets, activate him now" He ordered.

"But sir" The voice replied, "He's still unstable".

"Good" the chairman replied, "We can be sure he'll kill them then, do it now, awaken the Tyrant".

"Yes, Mr. Chairman" The voice responded.

The Chairman smirked and sat back, shutting of the intercom, he watched the monitors, waiting for the events to unfold.

Melissa kept reading through the various files she could find until she saw one that caught her eye, it read as follows.

_To: Head Scientist Isaac Mason_

_From: Chairman of Umbrella Corporation_

_These are my instructions, I wish to see how the T-virus will react and how quickly infection will spread if the virus was unleashed in a normal scenario, you are to release the virus into the labs and escape as soon as possible, once the virus begins to work we will seal the lab and when all those inside are infected or dead we will seal off Raccoon High School and unleash the infected there, should this test prove my hypothesis then we will need to continue our work on improving the virus, you are to act immediately._

_Umbrella: Our Business is Life Itself._

Melissa stared at the note for a short while before noticing that Kyle too was reading it, he was shaking in anger.

"I can't believe it" He burst out angrily, "This wasn't just deliberate, it was premeditated too, this chairman wanted to let the virus loose on the school just to see what would happen" He shook his head, "Who the hell does he think he is, the sick bastard".

Melissa shook her head.

"He's someone with powerful connections" She explained, "powerful enough to make people who know to much or who he deems a threat to disappear for good" She sighed, "It'll be better for you to calm down, for your own safety" She warned.

"Fine, fine" Kyle agreed savagely.

Taking a moment Kyle finally calmed down.

Just then they heard the door open and saw to their relief that it was Edward.

"You guys, everything okay" He asked before realizing his surroundings, "Holy…what the hell is this place" he asked, confused.

Melissa sighed and explained, "It's Umbrella's dirtiest secret, their hidden lab which houses their greatest experiment yet" She gestured towards the large creature in the specimen tube, "The Tyrant".

Edward walked over to the specimen tube and examined it, Melissa continued to look through the various files hoping to find something she could use as leverage should the company try to 'deal with them', Kyle stood nearby, on edge, he had just about reached his limit, his only wish now was to go home and pray that nothing else like this ever happened to him again. Just then Edward, who was still examining the Tyrant, took a step back.

"Is it weird that thing blinked at me?" He asked, fear obvious in his voice.

"Blinked?" Melissa asked, "What are you talking about…?" She continued to question as she turned around, she then gasped, "Edward!"

But it was too late; before any of them could react the large clawed hand of the Tyrant thrust through the glass and impaled Edward through the chest, breaking more of the glass and releasing the specimen fluid onto the floor the Tyrant stepped out into the lab and threw Edward's lifeless body across the room until he hit the wall and fell in a heap. The Tyrant then turned its attention to the other two.

Automatically pulling out their shotguns the duo fired at the monster with only minimal damage, the headshot trick wasn't working, Kyle however had an idea, its weakness was in fact obvious, it was visible.

"Melissa, shoot the heart, that's gotta be it!" He called out.

They immediately opened fire on the heart, the monster roared and tried to attack them with its clawed hand, they ducked and several specimen tubes were smashed, they quickly tried to avoid its rampage by moving between specimen tubes and ducking under the tables, taking shots at its heart when they could. Soon the whole lab was a mess, any possible evidence Melissa could have obtained to use against Umbrella was destroyed, the Tyrant stood and roared again, they quickly fired their shotguns at the heart again until the beast staggered and then fell flat on its back, it twitched a few times and then went still. The main problem however was that now, they were completely out of ammunition for their shotguns, discarding the now useless weapons they searched though the debris, nothing could be salvaged not even the note which had proved that the release of the virus was premeditated.

It was then Melissa finally realised her worst fears when she spotted the CCTV camera that was undoubtedly active, she knew with certainty then that Umbrella was watching them and had seen all that had happened. With a sigh she walked over to Edward's body and then, after briefly apologizing she closed his eyes as a sign of respect and then, since Edward was also completely out of ammunition she drew her hand gun and walked back over to Kyle, noticing this he pulled his out too.

"So what now?" He asked dejectedly.

"We get out of here…I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to go into hiding" Melissa replied, she then explained sadly, "Umbrella knows we're here, they've been watching us the whole time, there's cameras all over the place".

"Oh great" Kyle groaned, "So what, they're gonna come and kill us now?" He asked frustrated. Melissa nodded and then replied, her voice thoughtful, "That's what they'll do, yeah, but, if we fight back there's a good chance we'll take a good few of them with us".

Kyle groaned again, "Why, the hell did this happen to me, just because some guy in charge of a huge company wants to see what some biological weapon can do if let loose he ruins peoples lives and now here I am" he complained, he shook his head before continuing, "the only person who for some reason was not infected, and now they're hunting me because I know about their secret", he growled in frustration before making one more complaint, "God, this is so fucked!"

Melissa just looked at him, he shrugged.

"What, it is?" He defended; she sighed and shook her head. "I know, I don't like this any more than you do, but once you're on Umbrella's blacklist you either die or you hide until they find you and that's just what's happened to us," She explained.

After a slight pause she added, "Let's just get out of here, get back to the surface, there's nothing for us here now".

"Alright, fine, let's go" Kyle agreed, calming down.

Making sure their handguns were loading, despite their waning ammunition supply the duo then headed back to the door that led into the lab, intent on leaving this nightmare behind.

Meanwhile the Umbrella chairman was shouting down the intercom, he was angry at the man on the other end.

"Would you mind explaining how they were able to defeat the Tyrant so easily?" He bellowed "They just barely managed to beat the others and it's supposed to be stronger than all the B.O.W.s there put together!"

They haven't beaten it sir" The person on the other end replied calmly, "They've triggered its main mutation by damaging it like that" he explained, ", until now it's only been using a small fraction of its power, now it won't be holding anything back".

Hearing this, the chairman calmed down and an evil smirk appeared on his shadowed face.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it" He replied.

He shut off the intercom again and mentally chastised himself for his lapse in self-control.

'_Once __they __are __disposed __of, __I__'__ll __send __in __a __team __to __clean __up __the __remains__'_ He thought, now back in control of his emotions, _'__The __fact __that __the __boy __survived __the __initial __infection __is __intriguing__'_, he paused for a moment before deciding, _'__If __the __Tyrant __doesn__'__t __kill __him, __we__'__ll __take __him __for __experimentation__'__._

Satisfied with his plans he pressed another button on his intercom and relayed orders to his men in preparation for what was about to occur.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so what do you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 12 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: LOL, funny as these comments are, and I don't mind if you keep doing them, please make at least a mention of the chapter and your thoughts, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: SURPRISE RETURNS<strong>

As they left the lab Kyle and Melissa took a moment to make sure they were fully prepared for heading back up the stairs, they didn't want any surprises. Satisfied that they were ready they began to walk up the stairwell and returned to the L-shaped corridor that led to the Aqua Room, just then they stopped, somehow, inexplicably, James Miller was approaching them, Melissa took a cautious step forward, hardly daring to believe it.

"James?" She asked in wonder, but Kyle realized something and warned her, "Melissa, look out, he's one of them now".

Kyle had spotted the decay setting into the man's skin as he passed under on of the lights, Melissa realised this too and stepped back.

"No" She choked out, unable to believe it.

Sure enough at that moment James Miller lunged forwards to attack when suddenly a gunshot rang out and he fell backwards a bullet in his head, killing him for good. Melissa lowered her handgun, tears in her eyes, she had to kill her best friend, in order to save them, Kyle stood back letting her grieve in peace for a moment. Eventually he walked forwards and knelt down next to James' corpse, just as Melissa had done to Edward back in the main lab; Kyle gently reached up and closed James' eyes. He stood up and turned to Melissa, she looked calmer now, he nodded and they both began to walk further down the corridor.

They paused for a moment just around the corner while Melissa tried to collect herself; Kyle was silent for a while but then, finally.

"I'm really sorry Melissa, but, it had to be done". He consoled her as best he could; she nodded, fighting back tears.

"I know that, it's just, I don't understand why it had to be this way, if it had just been that he'd died where we first found him, yeah that would've been devastating but for him to come back as a zombie and attack us and force me to kill him so that he dies again, that's what's bothering me". She explained shakily.

Kyle lowered his head before stating, "Maybe I should've killed him, spare you all this guilt and sadness".

"No" Melissa replied, shaking her head violently, ", if he was able to form any coherent thoughts I'm sure James would've preferred it this way, he would have wanted it to be me, would've wanted me to make sure he didn't have to suffer anymore" She replied in justification. Kyle nodded slowly, "I guess so".

They were silent for a short moment before a loud noise got their attention, it was coming from behind them, back in the direction of the main lab, they looked around the corner expecting to see a zombiefied Edward or perhaps James, having turned into a Crimson Head, but that was not what they saw.

What they saw was the Tyrant, still alive and standing closer to eight feet tall than seven, it's muscle mass had also increased and now a lot more veins were prominent, its heart was still visible and appeared to be beating rapidly, its eyes were completely red and the decay on its skin had spread even further, it was now a lot stronger, faster and more deadly than it had been back in the lab. Kyle stared in surprise.

"What the hell!" He yelled in shock, "I thought we killed that thing, how the fuck is it still alive!"

"Don't ask, we gotta run" Melissa replied, "So just run!"

They turned and began to run towards the Aqua Room, the Tyrant was running after them, it was definitely a lot faster now, they turned and fired a few shots at its heart but the handgun bullets ahd little to no effect and the Tyrant simply roared and tried to attack them with its clawed arm, taking a huge chunk out of the wall. The doors to the Aqua Room were still open, not all the water had drained out of the room when they entered and as the Tyrant came in the doorway leading back to the corridor was blocked by debris. They were now trapped in the Aqua Room with the enraged beast, it swung its clawed arm again and they had to duck, they opened fire again until they had to reload. They Tyrant then charged at them, finally they were standing near the exit, the door was ajar, just then Kyle glanced up and got an idea, there were several steel girders from the unfinished repairs to the Aqua Room roof and they were still hanging from the ceiling, deciding to take the chance he pointed it out to Melissa and they both opened fire, the device holding the girders up snapped and they landed on the Tyrant pinning it to the floor.

Taking their chance now, as the Tyrant struggled to get out from under the beams they opened the door and got out of the Aqua Room shutting the door behind them, Melissa then shot the control panel next to the door and the green light just above it went red indicating it was locked. They then heard a distinct crashing noise and the Tyrant tried to force the door open, it didn't budge.

"Hopefully that'll hold it" Melissa's voice didn't sound hopeful though, "Now, let's get outta here".

"Yeah I guess Kyle replied before brining up a pressing issue, "But Melissa, we're running out of ammo and we don't know how long that door'll hold that thing, we've gotta get outta here quickly".

Melissa nodded and then sighed, ""Guess it's time to use that Key-card James gave us, let's get to the elevator".

They hurried through the corridors, checking the maps on the wall whenever they could, after a few wrong turns and dead ends they finally stopped outside the elevator, there was a small slot just above the elevator call button, Melissa took out the Key-card and slid it into the slot, there was a distinct sound as the elevator powered up, Melissa pressed the call button and the doors opened. They quickly entered and saw the buttons for the upper lab level and there, surprisingly was one for the first floor of the school, Melissa pressed that button and the doors closed as the elevator began to move upwards, they stood in silence for a brief moment.

"Okay" said Melissa, catching Kyle's attention, "When we get back to the surface we're gonna have to find some way out of the building, we'll just have to take our chances with the Cerberi that are outside, if we're really lucky they'll actually be gone by now". She explained, but still didn't sound hopeful.

Kyle nodded "I hope so", he agreed, he then sighed, "Wonder how long we've been stuck here?"

Just then a loud metallic tearing noise got their attention.

They looked around wildly, Kyle panicking.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled, he soon got his answer as part o the rood of the elevator was carved away by sharp claws to reveal a Hunter leaning in, growling.

They opened fire and killed the monster when suddenly they heard more metallic tearing. Suddenly the sides of the elevator were torn by claws, there were two more hunters attacking the elevator.

"Shit, quick, we've gotta kill them fast!" Melissa yelled out.

As the hunters showed their faces they were quickly gunned down and killed, however they were now getting seriously worried by their dwindling ammo supply. Just then a forth Hunter dropped into the elevator and pinned Kyle against the wall, it opened it's jaws wide, preparing to take a bite but he, acting on instinct, grabbed it's head and snapped the beasts neck, killing it. There was silence as the two caught their breath, Melissa walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned, Kyle nodded and the rest of the elevator trip was uneventful.

Kyle got the answer to his question about the time when the elevator arrived at the first floor and opened, they found themselves facing a door that was obviously locked, however the key was still in the lock, after unlocking the door they stepped out and found themselves in the main hallway of the first floor, the door which always seemed to be locked was the one they had come through, now Kyle understood why it was locked, to hide the elevator, it was now sunset outside, it had to be sometime in the late evening, for now that was good enough for him. Just then they heard heavy footsteps and turned to their left, somehow, incredibly the Tyrant had beaten them up to the first floor, the large hole in the floor explained how it had got here, by breaking through and climbing up, but how did it do it so quickly, it began to stomp towards them,

"Hurry!" Melissa yelled, "Let's get to the front doors, don't forget the heavy artillery we got there." She explained before adding quietly, "This may be our last chance".

"Alright" Kyle called back, "Let's go!"

They turned and ran towards the lobby with the Tyrant stomping after them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, added an extra scene, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 13 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you liked it. LOL.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: GRAND FINALE<strong>

As they returned to the lobby they found several zombies waiting for them, Melissa groaned.

"We don't' have time for this" She complained, Kyle nodded in agreement "We'll just have to shoot them and run!"

They opened fire and managed to kill the zombies, Melissa then knelt down next to the box containing the heavy artillery which was revealed to be a rocket launcher, Kyle stared in surprise.

"Are you sure you know how to use this?" He asked desperately.

Melissa nodded and explained, ""Former demolitions expert in the army remember, I can handle any kind of explosives, that includes those from weapons like this!" She then gestured with her head to the Tyrant that was approaching

"Our shots can't hurt that thing," she commented before continuing, "But they can distract it, try and keep it busy until I load this thing, there's only two rockets but we should only need one!"

"Okay" Kyle agreed, he turned to face it, "Here we go!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Melissa reassured him.

The Tyrant then crashed into the lobby and began to advance upon Kyle who just happened to be the first person it saw, he immediately opened fire, sure enough it barely flinched but it was now too preoccupied with him to notice Melissa loading the rocket launcher.

Kyle continued to fire until the Tyrant tried to grab him with its normal hand; he ducked out of the way and then began firing again, reloading when necessary, it swiped at him with the claw but again he ducked out of the way, it kept attacking but missing, however then the worst happened. Kyle continued to fire until suddenly all he heard was a faint click, the handgun was empty, out of ammo and he had no spare clips, he dropped the handgun and began to back off.

"Melissa I'm out of ammo!" He yelled, panicked.

"Don't worry!" She replied, "I'm ready".

As she spoke she brought the rocket launcher up and, still kneeling she shouldered it and focused down the sight at the Tyrant, Kyle swiftly retreated to a safe distance.

"Say good night you ugly sack of flesh" Melissa taunted as she put her finger on the trigger and pulled.

During the conversation and Melissa's taunt the Tyrant had stopped pursuing Kyle and turned to face Melissa, it slowly began to lumber towards her. There was a deafening noise the rocket fired towards the Tyrant which incredibly caught it and crushed the rocket in its clawed hand, there was a small explosion as the rocket was ground to dust, they Tyrant staggered from this but kept on advancing, Melissa started in shock.

"There's no way!" She yelled out, "That's fucking impossible, no!"

Kyle saw what was about to happen and tried to warn her but it was too late, "MELISSA, NO!"

Before she finished her speech the Tyrant drew back its claws and thrust them through the young woman's stomach, she choked as she felt the blood gather in her throat, with a strangely satisfied sounding growl the Tyrant threw Melissa to the ground and roared. It was so distracted that it didn't notice Kyle grab the rocket launcher from the ground, true he had no experience but right now he was running on pure adrenaline and nothing could stop him, he shoulder the rocket launcher the same way Melissa did and pulled the trigger, firing the second rocket, the blast knocked him off his feet but it did the job, although not a direct hit, the rocket slammed into the Tyrants back right where its heart was located on the front, the explosion destroyed the heart and the charged remains collapsed to the ground in a heap as the monster finally died. Kyle slowly got to his feet, he shook his head as the dizziness stopped, finally the ringing in his ears also stopped, he winced at the pain he now felt from the recoil of the rocket launcher, but none of that matter now as he staggered over to Melissa's side, miraculously, despite bleeding heavily she was still alive, only barely.

Melissa's injuries were severe, it was obvious to anyone she was going to die soon; Kyle knelt down next to her.

"Dammit" He choked out as he fought back tears, "why, why did this have to happen, I-I".

"Kyle…" Melissa barely managed to say his name as she reached up and grasped his shoulder, "you must…escape, Umbrella's still…after you…" She fought against the pain and, with an apologetic look said, "I'm sorry, I can't, help anymore…"

Kyle nearly broke down as he lowered his head, "I can't do this alone".

"I'm sorry…there…might be more…of them…take my gun…you're out of ammo aren't you…" Melissa choked out; handing him her gun with difficulty, Kyle slowly took it.

"Y-yeah". He replied and Melissa then explained, "it's got one…bullet in the chamber…and an extra mag…you must survive…be...careful…"

There was silence for a moment and then Kyle panicked.

"Melissa!" He shouted, no reply, "MELISSA!"

It was no use, she had finally succumbed to her injuries, the blood pooled out of her mouth and from her wounds as she went still, dead at twenty-five, barely started her real life and so soon it was over.

Kyle finally broke down in tears, the grief being too much, the tiredness he felt finally weighing down on him as well as the full gravity of the situation. His hands shaking and with tears still in his eyes he took Melissa's handgun and the extra mag before closing her eyes, the same way he had done for James, for the same reason too, respect.

'_What __now, __Umbrella__'__s __after __me __and __I __have __to __do __this __alone, __dammit, __damn__it __all, __this __whole __fucking __mess, __I __can__'__t __do __anything__' _Kyle thought, feeling defeated but then he realized why Melissa had sacrificed herself and he felt a surge of strength.

'_No __wait, __I __can__'__t __think __like __that, __Melissa __told __me __to __survive __for __a __reason, __someone __has __to __bring __Umbrella __down, __so __they __can__'__t __harm __any __more __people, __or __cause __another __catastrophe __like __this, __it__'__s __up __to __me, __I__'__ve __gotta __do __it__'_ He realized, he knew what he had to do, _'__I__'__m __currently __the __only __person __who __definitely __knows __their __dirty __secrets, __I__'__ve __gotta __pull __it __together __and __get __out __of __here__'__._

Composing himself and wiping away tears Kyle took a firm grip on the gun and stood up, he had no choice now but to escape and survive, he was alone.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 14 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah, really sad, however there's a twist this time, wait and see. Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: SORROWFUL PARTING<strong>

Just then Kyle saw another zombie walking towards him, he quickly fired, hitting it in the head, using up the one bullet in the chamber, he reloaded and then saw to his despair a small group of zombies approaching him.

'_Oh __this __is __a __joke, __why __now, __when __everything __looked __like __it __was __over__'__._ He thought desperately.

He readied the handgun and began to open fire, however, now that he was fighting alone he was panicking, that combined with his grief over Melissa's death and the fact that tiredness was finally settling in his aim was compromised and he missed a few shots. He knew he only had fifteen shots from one mag and now that was fast running out, luckily there were only three zombies left, he recognized the one at the front, it was the principal Mr. Howard.

"Mr. Howard," He said breathlessly, "I'm sorry, I never really liked you but you didn't deserve this".

Kyle was about to raise his gun and fire when suddenly Mr. Howard lunged forward and Kyle screamed as Mr. Howard's teeth bit deeply into his left shoulder, with some effort he managed to push the infected principal off him and pull of a perfect headshot, he then fired at the other two , again he managed to get headshots and kill both of them, at last they were dead and he was alone once more, he ahd used the last of his bullets and was now completely vulnerable, and infected with the virus from that bite,

Kyle looked at his shoulder, the blood was already starting to ooze from it, he reached up and grabbed it tight with his hand hoping to at least slow the blood flow but he knew there was no point, he remembered that note that ahd explained about the T-Virus, one bite was all it took, once you were bitten you were infected too. It was over, he was infected by the T-Virus and now there would be nobody to stop Umbrella, he was going to end up becoming a zombie; he then sank to his knees in despair.

'_It__'__s __over__'_ He thought, despair completely consuming him, _'__It__'__s __all __over __now__'__._

He cast his gaze around the lobby, the bodies of the zombies he had just killed, the ruined remains of the Tyrant and Melissa's corpse along with the empty and discarded guns, it had all been for nothing, no matter how he looked at it he was sure Umbrella had won. Just then there was a loud bang as the front doors opened and a large team of men all wearing hazmat suits walked in with various medical supplies, Kyle stood up and faced them.

"What are…?" He began but then stopped when he noticed something.

He had noticed that on the left chest area of each hazmat suit was Umbrella's logo, before he could react a group of men hurried over and grabbed him, he immediately began struggling.

"Get off me, let me go!" He yelled.

He continued to struggle as they forced him down onto a gurney and began strapping him into it.

"Get the fuck off me, I mean it, let me go right now!" He continued to yell.

He continued to struggle until he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm, he turned his head in time to see one of the men pulling out a hypodermic needle, almost immediately he began to feel drowsy, his vision swam and he found himself slipping into unconsciousness, he had been injected with some sort of sedative and was now falling asleep, he continued to struggle, desperate to escape Umbrella's clutches but it was futile, he was now finally falling victim o the sedative. As he began to black out he heard the voice of one of the men speaking.

"Check the woman, see what her infection rating is like," He ordered, as Kyle drew closer to unconsciousness he heard more orders being given, "Go down to the lowest level of the lab and check the man in there, we need infection rating too".

"Yes sir" The other men replied, all in professional tones.

The man who seemed to be charge gave further orders, "Check the other S.T.A.R.S. members, if they were infected before death salvage what you can, also salvage whatever you can from the T-002's remains, we may need to continue more research into the T-virus".

There was a pause and then the man spoke one last time "Final orders, shut down the lab for good and make sure the usual teams are in place to clean everything up and produce a cover story, we can't have the truth get out, just do it!" He said with finality.

That was the last thing Kyle heard before he finally fell victim to the sedative and passed out; all he knew then was blackness, unsure if he would ever wake up again. What was going to happen to him, would he be killed, would his infection take hold, he had no idea and as the blackness took over him he felt the chill of fear in his heart that he may never find out.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, changed the ending slightly, why, the next chapter shall reveal why, and introduce some plot twists, although they won't become relevant until later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK**

Chapter 15 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, don't worry you'll see it here, it concerns Edward and Melissa's fates, glad you are still enjoying, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is property of Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: IMPRISONED<strong>

Kyle's eyes shot open and he found himself in a completely white room, he was lying on some sort of bed, his wrists and ankles were manacled to the bed, he looked around as best he could, apart from the bed he was trapped on there was nothing in the room save a small camera in the upper wall and a ventilation shaft. He then heard voices and became aware of two people standing nearby.

"He's awake" One of them said in a business like tone.

"Good" Replied a harsh cold voice that sent chills down his spine.

He took a good look at them, the first man looked to be in his mid thirties with short brown hair and brown eyes, his weight looked to be about 67 kilos while his height was around six feet, he appeared to be a scientist of sorts dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, a red tie, a white lab coat, black socks and black polished shoes, the other man had his back turned to him and Kyle couldn't really see him properly, all he could make out was that the man was wearing some kind of business suit, black in colour. They then continued talking.

"Continue monitoring him" The unknown man ordered, "How long until we know if the anti-virus has taken effect?" He asked.

"Five days", the scientist explained, ", if he shows no sign of infection after five days then the anti-virus has worked, if he succumbs to infection before then, it hasn't worked", He paused for a moment and then added, "The chances of it working are…fifty-fifty".

"Very well, keep me informed, I want regular updates" The unknown man continued to order, "If he becomes infected then you can use him as a test subject, if not keep him imprisoned here, he knows too much, but the fact he survived the initial outbreak is impressive, I want to find out why, after five days, we will make our final decision concerning his fate".

"Yes Mr. Chairman" The scientist replied before asking, "What about the others?"

Others, that caught Kyle's attention as well as the fact that the unknown man was Umbrella's chairman, he strained his ears trying to listen.

The chairman paused for a moment and then answered.

"What's the status on the woman?" He asked, Kyle realized he was talking about Melissa.

The scientist looked at his notes and replied, "The vast amount of T-Virus within her has resurrected her, but she is not succumbing to the side effects". He paused before adding, "I recommend we move her to the main facility for further research".

"Very good and the other young male?" The chairman asked, obviously referring to Edward".

"He too has been reanimated by the virus, but it's acting strangely within him", the scientist explained, "It' seems to be going haywire; we should move him to our Nevada facility for further research".

"Very well, do it now" The chairman responded coldly and the scientist nodded.

Kyle tried to get a good look at the chairman but he couldn't, the chairman then walked to the open door before briefly turning his head and speaking.

"Remember, he is to be kept under constant surveillance" He ordered.

"Yes" The scientist agreed.

Although he couldn't properly see the face, just before the chairman turned back away and left Kyle caught a glimpse of a distinctive pair of black sunglasses.

After the chairman left the scientist briefly considered Kyle, wo managed to get a good look at the man's name tag, it read 'Isaac Mason' the Head Scientist of Umbrella, the creator of the T-Virus, Mason then began talking to someone on the other side of a sheet of one-way glass that was positioned in the wall directly opposite the foot of the bed.

"When I leave we close, and seal the door shut, open the ventilation shafts and then undo the restraints, give him some mobility, that way we'll know for sure if he's fallen victim to the virus, understood" He ordered, whoever was on the other side replied with an automatic "Yes sir" and Isaac Mason left the room.

The door shut behind him and with a hissing noise Kyle guessed it had been sealed, there was a building sound of rushing air as the ventilation shafts opened and then with an audible click the restraints holding Kyle's ankles and wrists to the bed opened, Kyle immediately sat up and swung his legs off the bed, he remained sitting on the edge of the bed, he was then aware that his clothes had been changed, he was now wearing simply a pair of white pyjama trousers, similar to the kind worn in a hospital. He glanced up at the one way glass and then looked around the room, nothing, there was no way out except the door, the Ventilation shaft was too high in the wall, almost level with the camera, whose electronics extended further down the wall to some electrical point no doubt, also even if he could reach it, the ventilation shaft was far too small for him to squeeze through. He then checked his left shoulder, the one that had been bitten, there was no blood, only a the faint sign of teeth marks indicated where he had been infected, he then remembered what the chairman and scientist were talking about, an anti-virus, a cure for the T-Virus, from the sounds of things he had been given it, injected with it judging from the puncture mark on his left inner arm, and if what they said was true then in five days he would either be a zombie, or be perfectly fine, praying that the anti-virus would work he began to wait out the five days.

The five days slowly passed with Kyle getting more and more agitated all the time, he had been wrong at thinking the room was bare, it turned out there was another smaller room off to the side, that turned out to be a bathroom, he was given food every day too so he guessed, they were anxious to keep him alive at least. Finally on the sixth day he was relieved to find out the anti-virus had indeed worked. On the seventh he was still alive, they must've decided to let him live for some reason but that was all he needed, he didn't care how long it took, Umbrella had unintentionally given him extra time, he began plotting his escape and also decided to ensure he would be ready for what waited for him in the future by begin and intense physical training regime, he didn't care how long it took but he was sure of one thing.

'_I __will __escape, __no __matter __what__' _He thought, determined, _'__I __will __escape __and __they __won__'__t __be __able __to __stop __me, __I __will __put __a __stop __to __them __for __good__'__._

With this in mind he continued to plot his escape.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, what do you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the updated story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
